The Admission
by The Lonely Serenade
Summary: She ran away. He chased her. It was a prevalent sequence for the both of them. She'd always wind up with him at the end. After all, home is where the heart is. AU. NaMi.


**The Admission**

_Written by The Lonely Serenade_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p>She ran away. He chased her. It was a prevalent sequence for the both of them. She'd always wind up with him at the end. After all, home is where the heart is. AU.<p>

* * *

><p>A brunette girl strolled down the old cement stairs carefully; her dark amber eyes glimmered with tints of anxiousness as the loud echo coming from her boisterous steps filled the once silent tower. She stilled for a moment when a sudden gush of crisp air tingled her nostrils. The grip on her black cloak tightened in impulse as she roamed her soft palms across the rough bricks of the wall.<p>

"I have to mask my scent," the girl clad in her deep sapphire dress muttered, "Never underestimate him, Mikan, friends or not, he _is_ still from the opposing family."

Mikan Sakura wiggled her nose in discomfort as her tender fingers pinched the bridge of her nose to prevent herself from sneezing. She cursed mentally−a habit she that she had taken from Sumire−and secretly regretted her decision on escaping through the old secret passage she had found not so long ago.

Her heart thumped against her chest quite loudly; her mind wondered around the possibilities of being caught. It wasn't impossible. She wasn't exactly the stealthiest of their kind−she was way too far from being one.

Clumsy. Oblivious. Naïve.

Such attributes were condemned if they were to be found on a vampire. The fact that her earlier moves didn't go flawless as she had planned only worsened the situation she was put in.

She had chosen to run _again_.

She had decided to escape from her responsibilities and all the pressures given to her.

It was unforgivable.

It was not a bright decision−her mind kept on thinking of how many more hours she had left before she got caught. It could be minutes later, seconds even.

Or maybe he had already found her and was following her.

The thought gave her goose bumps as she imagined his crimson eyes trailing her every movement, taking in all that he could, storing it inside his memory.

But deep inside her heart, a voice screamed to her, telling her that he had known all along.

He, _Natsume Hyuuga_, had known about her escaping.

It was not unusual.

She knew that he was aware of her disappearance. Her memory of him boring his crimson colored eyes to her back with such intensity−the very action that almost had her shudder in sick excitement−proved everything. He was relaying his thoughts to her.

_Do not run. _

But what did she do?

She blatantly tried to ignore his warning and proceeded to talk to Hotaru, in which she guessed it was a really futile attempt, seeing as her best friend noticed something different about her tonight and had excused herself by saying that she had an appointment with Ruka.

_Yes, how very foolish of her indeed_, she mused.

The dark cobalt sky intrigued something unfamiliar inside her that made her eyes bled crimson bright. The sudden action made the once thick, dark cloud dispersed into thin air, revealing the moon glowing in its full form.

She basked in the soothing light that shone above, guiding her every movement through the blinding maze of passages without hesitation interfering, as if she were hypnotized by it. Her steps were sharp and light, but she started to tremble lightly when her gaze caught the bronze door that would brought her outside of this cage.

She had managed to make it this far.

Freedom was right in front of her eyes.

It was a now or never choice.

_But_, she gulped slightly, _this could be a trap_.

She was sure there was something wrong. The escapade that she had pulled tonight hadn't been her best, then why wasn't he catching up to her already? If it really was because he hadn't noticed, then how fortunate she was today.

_Am I really going to be free? Have I really been unchained by the weight that my parents had left for_−

_Thump_.

The vampire's throat suddenly went dry. She winced and shook her head, taking deep breaths to calm her frantic mind. Her train of thoughts had left her power become unstable. No, she would not ruin this chance. Dumb luck it might be, she was going to go with it.

Mikan prepared herself; palm lingered over the cool knob in a feather light touch. She bit her lips and didn't even realize that it was a tad bit too hard of a bite−resulting something warm trickled down her chin as her grip on the knob tightened. She wiped her blood forcefully, leaving her chin reddish, but she was unprepared for the pressure that choked her throat the next moment.

It was unbearable.

"Crap," Mikan hissed, "Gods, no, not now, _dammit_. Restrain yourself, Mikan, for Pete's sake you're not a child anymore."

The brunette gasped when it started to prick even more wildly, the pain was so obvious that tears were starting to show at the corner of her eyes. She collapsed to the ground, her breath ragged. More crystal tears started to pool in her eyes, and they rolled gracefully down her cheek. Her sobs came so wild and uneven, but Mikan knew that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Her sudden outburst was the aftermath of her contained pain.

She shouldn't have pulled the bravado act.

Had she been docile enough to listen to Natsume, she'd still be there−at the party, portraying fake and forced smiles to the nobles−beside him, her feelings still in fear and confusion.

It was akin to bittersweet.

Doubt then started to gnaw her heart.

"I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_," she sobbed; her teeth clenched in frustration and sadness, "I'm sorry, Natsume."

Mikan palmed her face and tried to tame her powers from going chaotic. The cracks on the glass window revealed her current distress. Gods, how she be so foolish? Hadn't she vowed not to do anything outrageous and dumb? But no, her childish side had to appear and she actually let her emotions to interfere with her actions.

Her rebellion was unacceptable, even to him. She couldn't−no, she wouldn't want to imagine what horrid punishment she'd received from the society once she was listed as a rogue vampire−

"Mikan."

The said woman froze in her place.

The second she started to feel the erratic pace of her heart was when her mind had gave her a clear thought of the man that was a feet behind her. Mikan gasped, her throat started to throb again and this time her inner was screaming for her to feast upon the delicious blood that ran in the other vampire's veins.

"Natsume," she surprised herself at the even−albeit a bit hoarse−tone she was pronouncing, and her surprise didn't go unnoticed to him, "What are you doing here?" _How did you find me?_

The beautiful man's lips curled into a dark smile that made her cringed inwardly. His silhouette looked so ethereal and as he stepped under the moonlight, she couldn't help but admire how beautiful he was.

"You…" she trailed half-consciously before realizing the amused glint hidden in his crimson orbs and swallowed thickly, feeling beads of cold sweats trickled down at the back of her neck. "You're here."

Her supposed to be question came out like a statement.

"I am." His deep, baritone voice sent shivers down to her spine. He narrowed his crimson eyes when he took notice of her wet eyes. "You had been−"

"I'm not crying."

Natsume snorted. "Not now, maybe."

"I _didn't_."

"You're lying."

Mikan wet her dry upper lips and the movement of the pink muscle was thoroughly spied by Natsume's predatory eyes. She moved her hand to wisp the strand of hairs that disturbed her sight and tucked them behind her ear. The gesture uncovered her nervousness that brought a sort tingle to his masculine pride.

"Why are you−"

Her sentence was cut abruptly as Natsume's hand circled around her wrist and he tugged her gently into his arms. His strong chest clashed against her pale cheeks as his hands rested on her hips, all the while drawing soft curves on her back.

Mikan Sakura was then, loss for words.

Natsume noticed the tense line of her shoulders and so he pushed her back gently. His eyes searched almost demandingly for hers and when they met, Natsume could see fear portrayed on those magnificent hazel orbs.

He leaned down and his shoulder brushed her delicate one, while the act alone made her really conscious of their proximity that clearly spoke intimacy. Her scent of mint and pepperwood washed him like an alleviating spell, his eyes glowed bright red and the transformation made her squirmed restlessly.

But the act was so daunting that it stirred the animal side of him.

It was like adding fuel to fire.

His low hiss made her yelped in surprise as he neared his lips further until they touched her earlobe airily. Her once pale face, now flushed deep red in embarrassment. The changing color of her face didn't refrain to arouse his monster side.

"Mikan," he whispered darkly; warningly, "I do not like being tested."

The girl blinked and bit her lips−that earned a growl from Natsume−and before she knew it, she was backed against the rough stones of the tower, his muscular arms had her caged with no chance to escape at all.

When Mikan directed her gaze to his face, she gulped and put her hands on his chest, in which he pushed her harder; until there was only an inch of space between their faces. The dangerous situation she was placed in right now was very thrilling that her legs started to tremble in both anticipation and alarm.

"N-Natsume," she stuttered, "What−"

"Stupid girl," Natsume all but leaned down to brush their noses, "My restrained desire for you was exonerated."

His cryptic words sounded so threatening to her ears.

But the vague sentence was answered as soon as his lips descended on her own, covering hers with deep passion that sent her brain to nothing but blankness. Her stomach started to do some somersaults when he kissed her harder, deeper, ravaging her in a way he never did before.

And then everything started to clear up.

All her previous questions were answered silently when his cold lips left her mouth and caressed the soft skin of her neck, his tongue darted on it before he licked the spot that would always made her hitched in avidity.

He wanted her.

He desired her.

He was _hungry _for _her_.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know. Vampire theme, very cliche indeed. But cross my fingers, I will try to add some unexpected twists to it. I haven't updated in ages, but blame school. Sheesh, sec 3 is so tough, I haven't get used to my class yet, and honestly, I feel left out. I'll try to update my other stories soon... If I have the determination to do so. I still have to edit all the chapters of my previous stories. Wish me luck.:)

And sorry if I make Mikan look really weak in here...or that she suddenly cried because of something trivial, but she's just unstable right now and the reason will be explained in the next chapter. If you find my writing skills rusty or there are lots of other grammatical errors that go unnoticed by me, I apologize because it has been a long time since I last wrote a story and so... yeah. Please understand.

Sincerely yours,

_The Lonely Serenade_.

P.S: _Review_ please. It's the best motivation to all of us, writers.:)


End file.
